Dragon Ball Mystery Dungeon Saga 3: The Dark Matter Saga
by MUILucario
Summary: The climatic finale to this series. The true evil has been revealed! Now joined by Leafy, a Snivy, Seedy, a Chespin, Son Goku, Jordon's brother, Trunks, and Espurr, Kyle, the human turned Pikachu, Jada, the adventurous Piplup, Katelin, the archeologist's daughter, Jordon, the human-Saiyan-Pokémon hybrid, and the rest of the Expedition Society fight the evil. But will they win?
1. Part 1 The Z-Fighters Live!

Part 1 The Z-Fighters Live?!

**Hey there this is the final saga of the Dragon Ball Mystery Dungeon fanfic series. Now there will be a sequel to this story. Now let's get into it! Please enjoy the Dark Matter Saga!  
**

"Ughh, where am I?" asked Jordon, a human-Saiyan-Pokèmon hybrid, to himself.  
"Sis!" said Jordon upon seeing his adoptive sister Jada, the adventurous Piplup, unconscious and lying on the ground.  
"Ughh, Big Bro? Where are we?" asked Jada.  
"I don't know. Huh? Kyle!" said Jordon as he saw Kyle, a human turned Pikachu, lying on the ground unconscious too.  
"Ugh, where are we?" asked Kyle.  
"I don't know. But what I do know is that Nuzleaf and Yveltal turned us into stone." said Jordon.  
"Big Bro, this place is scary." said Jada.  
"Well I guess we're going to have to go through that Mystery Dungeon to even get anywhere." said Kyle.  
"Well then let's go." said Jordon.

After walking around for a while, they met up with Dedenne and Mawile. They are about to leave to go into another Mystery Dungeon together.

_To be continued..._

**Hey guys! It's Dedenne here! This place is super scary! Next time, Reunion!**

**You guys heard Dedenne! SuperJordonGod out, peace. _*Instant Transmissions out*_**


	2. Part 2 Reunion

Part 2 Reunion

It showed a Gi symbol being drawn, which was then followed by the seven Dragon Balls flying by.

_ Don't stop, Don't stop, we're in luck now! Don't stop, there's so much to be found! We can find paradise!_

It then showed Shenron and then a Riolu with a Saiyan tail powering up.

_All we have to do is go, go! Free your soul!_

It then showed several Pokémon that were turned into stone.

_Mysteries abound, made up a deep energy (Energy)_

It then showed Yveltal, Nuzleaf, and the three Beheeyem.

_Foes all around, but I will go fearless and free_

It then showed a Pikachu, a Piplup, a Mawile, an Ampharos, a Jirachi, two Lucario, a Snivy, a Chespin, and an Espurr.

_I'll give you strength, you give me love, thats how we'll live (That's how we'll live)_  
_My courage won't fade, if you're with me my enemies can never win_

It then showed two different locations, one looked evil and the other looked normal.

_We will fight for love and glory!_  
_We will live to tell the_ _story!_

It then showed two groups getting ready to fight.

_There is nothing we cant live through_  
_Nothing ever dies, we will rise again!_

It then shows them fighting and the Riolu and the two Lucario going Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2.

_Don't stop, Don't stop, we're in luck now_  
_Don't stop, keep your spirit proud_  
_And ride upon the wind_

_All we have to do is go!_

It then shows them going Super Saiyan 3.

_Don't stop, Don't stop, we're in luck now_

_Don't stop, there's so much to be found_  
_We can find paradise_  
_All we have to do is go, go! Free your soul_

It then showed them all doing a dramatic pose.

_Dragon Soul!  
_

* * *

They kept on walking and Jada red that they were in a place called the Voidlands. Later, "Guys is that you?" asked a strange voice.  
"Did you guys hear that too?" asked Jada.  
"Yes, it sounds familiar too." said Mawile.  
"It does." said both Jordon and Kyle.  
"Buizel is that you?" asked Dedenne.  
"Yes it is you guys!" said Buizel.  
"We're here too!" said both Archen and Bunnelby.  
"Now we're ready to take on these so-called Voidlands!" said Kyle.  
"Let's do this!" said Jordon.

**Hey guys sorry that this chapter was short. Next chapter, Void Shadows! SuperJordonGod out, peace. _*Instant Transmissions out*_**


	3. Part 3 Void Shadows!

Part 3 Void Shadows!

It showed a Gi symbol being drawn, which was then followed by the seven Dragon Balls flying by.

_Don't stop, Don't stop, we're in luck now! Don't stop, there's so much to be found! We can find paradise!_

It then showed Shenron and then a Riolu with a Saiyan tail powering up.

_All we have to do is go, go! Free your soul!_

It then showed several Pokémon that were turned into stone.

_Mysteries abound, made up a deep energy (Energy)_

It then showed Yveltal, Nuzleaf, and the three Beheeyem.

_Foes all around, but I will go fearless and free_

It then showed a Pikachu, a Piplup, a Mawile, an Ampharos, a Jirachi, two Lucario, a Snivy, a Chespin, and an Espurr.

_I'll give you strength, you give me love, thats how we'll live (That's how we'll live)_  
_My courage won't fade, if you're with me my enemies can never win_

It then showed two different locations, one looked evil and the other looked normal.

_We will fight for love and glory!_  
_We will live to tell the_ _story!_

It then showed two groups getting ready to fight.

_There is nothing we cant live through_  
_Nothing ever dies, we will rise again!_

It then shows them fighting and the Riolu and the two Lucario going Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2.

_Don't stop, Don't stop, we're in luck now_  
_Don't stop, keep your spirit proud_  
_And ride upon the wind_

_All we have to do is go!_

It then shows them going Super Saiyan 3.

_Don't stop, Don't stop, we're in luck now_

_Don't stop, there's so much to be found_  
_We can find paradise_  
_All we have to do is go, go! Free your soul_

It then showed them all doing a dramatic pose.

_Dragon Soul!  
_

* * *

They had a conversation. "So we're in a place called the Voidlands?" asked Archen.  
"Yes we already said that." said Jordon.  
"So do we go forward?" asked Buizel.  
"YES!" said everyone else there.  
"Just checking." said Buizel.  
"Let's just go!" said Bunnelby.

Later, they came across another stone tablet. "I think that it would be faster to have Jada read it." said Mawile.  
"All right," said Jada as she started reading it.  
They then found out about Dark Matter and the past Pokémon turning to stone incidents. Then, "Hey, Jada." said Archen.  
"Yeah?" asked Jada.  
"What does that one say over there?" asked Dedenne.  
"It says something about something called Void Shadows." said Jada.  
"Wait where's Bunnelby and Buizel?" asked Kyle.  
The Void Shadows got to them and then they had to fight them. Kyle was about to meet the same fate as Bunnelby, Archen, Buizel, and Dedenne, but he was saved by Entei, Raikou, and Suicune. They then all left.

**Hey guys it's Jordon here. I can't believe that their really gone. Next Chapter: Reverse Mountain.  
**

**You heard me! SuperJordonGod out, peace. _*Instant Transmissions out*_**


	4. Part 4 Reverse Mountain

Part 4 Reverse Mountain

It showed a Gi symbol being drawn, which was then followed by the seven Dragon Balls flying by.

_Don't stop, Don't stop, we're in luck now! Don't stop, there's so much to be found! We can find paradise!_

It then showed Shenron and then a Riolu with a Saiyan tail powering up.

_All we have to do is go, go! Free your soul!_

It then showed several Pokémon that were turned into stone.

_Mysteries abound, made up a deep energy (Energy)_

It then showed Yveltal, Nuzleaf, and the three Beheeyem.

_Foes all around, but I will go fearless and free_

It then showed a Pikachu, a Piplup, a Mawile, an Ampharos, a Jirachi, two Lucario, a Snivy, a Chespin, and an Espurr.

_I'll give you strength, you give me love, thats how we'll live (That's how we'll live)_  
_My courage won't fade, if you're with me my enemies can never win_

It then showed two different locations, one looked evil and the other looked normal.

_We will fight for love and glory!_  
_We will live to tell the_ _story!_

It then showed two groups getting ready to fight.

_There is nothing we cant live through_  
_Nothing ever dies, we will rise again!_

It then shows them fighting and the Riolu and the two Lucario going Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2.

_Don't stop, Don't stop, we're in luck now_  
_Don't stop, keep your spirit proud_  
_And ride upon the wind_

_All we have to do is go!_

It then shows them going Super Saiyan 3.

_Don't stop, Don't stop, we're in luck now_

_Don't stop, there's so much to be found_  
_We can find paradise_  
_All we have to do is go, go! Free your soul_

It then showed them all doing a dramatic pose.

_Dragon Soul!_

* * *

Later, "We didn't save you four out of the kindness of our hearts." said Entei.  
"We saved you so that you will help us escape this place!" said Raikou.  
"So know your place!" said Suicune.  
"Hey! At least I tried to fight Yveltal. And didn't give up hope until I was stopped by my own body." said Jordon.  
"Oh yeah? And how did that happen?" asked Entei.  
"The Kaio-Ken was never meant to be used as a Super Saiyan 3. I was lucky to survive." said Jordon.  
"CAN WE FOCUS!" said Kyle.  
"Yeah. So you guys said that there's a way out of the Voidlands?" asked Jada.  
"Yes. It's just through Reverse Mountain over there." said Suicune.  
"So what do we just fight our way through?" asked Mawile.  
"Yes!" said everyone else.

Later about halfway up Reverse Mountain, "Hey, another stone tablet." said Kyle.  
"You! Read!" said Entei.  
_"Oh I feel bad for Sis."_ thought Jordon.  
They found out about the Gate to Hope. They then continued onwards. Later, "This has to be the summit!" said Mawile.  
They were then ambushed by some Void Shadows, two of them morphed into Mega Gengar, and another one into Mega Tyranitar. It was a hard fought battle, but they won. But more Void Shadows started to appear and it all seemed hopeless, until, "Now!" said Entei, as he, Raikou, and Suicune did a powerful attack.  
"Hy-yah!" said Mawile as she kicked Jada, Jordon, and Kyle into the gate.  
"I-" started Jada.  
"We will..." also started Kyle.  
"WE WILL SAVE YOU!" said Jordon.  
"Arghhh!" said Jada, Jordon, and Kyle.

_To be continued..._

**Wow! oh by the way this is seedy, so next chapter the meeting!**

**You heard the Chespin! SuperJordonGod out, peace. _*Instant Transmissions out*_**


	5. Part 5 The Meeting!

Part 5 The Meeting!

**I can't believe I forgot to mention this, but they learned about the Tree of Life in Part 2, Sorry about that. Please enjoy this chapter.**

It showed a Gi symbol being drawn, which was then followed by the seven Dragon Balls flying by.

_Don't stop, Don't stop, we're in luck now! Don't stop, there's so much to be found! We can find paradise!_

It then showed Shenron and then a Riolu with a Saiyan tail powering up.

_All we have to do is go, go! Free your soul!_

It then showed several Pokémon that were turned into stone.

_Mysteries abound, made up a deep energy (Energy)_

It then showed Yveltal, Nuzleaf, and the three Beheeyem.

_Foes all around, but I will go fearless and free_

It then showed a Pikachu, a Piplup, a Mawile, an Ampharos, a Jirachi, two Lucario, a Snivy, a Chespin, and an Espurr.

_I'll give you strength, you give me love, thats how we'll live (That's how we'll live)_  
_My courage won't fade, if you're with me my enemies can never win_

It then showed two different locations, one looked evil and the other looked normal.

_We will fight for love and glory!_  
_We will live to tell the_ _story!_

It then showed two groups getting ready to fight.

_There is nothing we cant live through_  
_Nothing ever dies, we will rise again!_

It then shows them fighting and the Riolu and the two Lucario going Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2.

_Don't stop, Don't stop, we're in luck now_  
_Don't stop, keep your spirit proud_  
_And ride upon the wind_

_All we have to do is go!_

It then shows them going Super Saiyan 3.

_Don't stop, Don't stop, we're in luck now_

_Don't stop, there's so much to be found_  
_We can find paradise_  
_All we have to do is go, go! Free your soul_

It then showed them all doing a dramatic pose.

_Dragon Soul!_

* * *

"Ughh. Where am I?" asked Jordon as he woke up.  
"Revelation Mountain?! That means- we're back in the real world!" said Jordon.  
"Ughh." said both Jada and Kyle.  
"What about-" started Kyle.  
"The Luminous Water?!" finished Jada.  
Jordon then took a look. "No good! It's all dried up!" said Jordon.  
"We should had expected them to take it." said Kyle.  
"Let's just go to Serene Village." said Jada.  
When they got to the plaza, "It's empty!" said Jordon.  
"Let's go to Lively Town." said Jada all of a sudden.  
"What? Why?!" asked Kyle.  
"Because I-I don't want to get discouraged." said Jada.  
"All right, Sis. We'll go to Lively Town now." said Jordon.

Later when they got to Lively Town, they saw that several Pokémon had been turned into stone. They then went to the Expedition Society Headquarters. "Is anybody here?!" asked Kyle.  
"Wah!" said Kecleon, Cofagrigus, Hawlucha, and Klefki.  
They then had a conversation, in which Jada, Jordon, and Kyle got caught up on what had happened, and Jada reenergized the shopkeepers.  
They then went upstairs and Jordon heard Katelin and Trunks's voices, but he heard two new voices, and two other familiar voices. "Wait, is that-" started Jada and Kyle.  
"Goku?! Espurr?!" asked Jordon.  
"Jordon?! Jada?! Kyle?!" asked everyone except for the Snivy (Leafy), and the Chespin (Seedy).  
"How did you guys return from being turned to stone?" asked Katelin.  
"It's a long story, but who's the Snivy and the Chespin?" asked Kyle.  
"I'm Leafy!" said Leafy.  
"And I'm Seedy!" said Seedy.  
"Cool names." said Jordon.  
Jada asked Espurr what happened to everyone in Serene Village, and when she told her it she ran off crying. "I didn't expect her to just run off crying like that." said Espurr.  
Jordon was going to try to live Espurr's mind off of it when suddenly he, Goku, Katelin, and Trunks felt one of the Beheeyem's energy.

Later after a fight, Jada came charging in and rammed right into the Beheeyem. They then learned that this Beheeyem had broken free from Dark Matter, and that the Tree of Life was in the Prehistoric Ruins. So Goku, Jada, Jordon, Katelin, Kyle, Leafy, Seedy, and Trunks chose to go there.

_To be continued..._

**Hey guys Leafy here! I finally got to meet Jada, Jordon, and Kyle! Next chapter, Tricked?!**

**You heard the Snivy! SuperJordonGod out, peace. _*Instant Transmissions out*_**


	6. Part 6 Tricked!

Part 6 Tricked?!

It showed a Gi symbol being drawn, which was then followed by the seven Dragon Balls flying by.

_Don't stop, Don't stop, we're in luck now! Don't stop, there's so much to be found! We can find paradise!_

It then showed Shenron and then a Riolu with a Saiyan tail powering up.

_All we have to do is go, go! Free your soul!_

It then showed several Pokémon that were turned into stone.

_Mysteries abound, made up a deep energy (Energy)_

It then showed Yveltal, Nuzleaf, and the three Beheeyem.

_Foes all around, but I will go fearless and free_

It then showed a Pikachu, a Piplup, a Mawile, an Ampharos, a Jirachi, two Lucario, a Snivy, a Chespin, and an Espurr.

_I'll give you strength, you give me love, thats how we'll live (That's how we'll live)_  
_My courage won't fade, if you're with me my enemies can never win_

It then showed two different locations, one looked evil and the other looked normal.

_We will fight for love and glory!_  
_We will live to tell the_ _story!_

It then showed two groups getting ready to fight.

_There is nothing we cant live through_  
_Nothing ever dies, we will rise again!_

It then shows them fighting and the Riolu and the two Lucario going Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2.

_Don't stop, Don't stop, we're in luck now_  
_Don't stop, keep your spirit proud_  
_And ride upon the wind_

_All we have to do is go!_

It then shows them going Super Saiyan 3.

_Don't stop, Don't stop, we're in luck now_

_Don't stop, there's so much to be found_  
_We can find paradise_  
_All we have to do is go, go! Free your soul_

It then showed them all doing a dramatic pose.

_Dragon Soul!_

* * *

On the way to their destination, "Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream. Merrily merrily merrily, life is but a dream. Row, row, row your boat," sang Jordon before being joined by everyone except for Trunks and the Beheeyem.  
Later, "We're here! The entrance to the Submerged Cave. At the end, you'll find the Prehistoric Ruins." said Lapras.  
"Let's do this!" said Leafy.  
"Don't get too cocky. This is a very dangerous Mystery Dungeon. We need to be on our guard at all times." said Beheeyem.

Later, "How much longer?" asked Goku, Jada, Kyle, Leafy, and Seedy.  
"I don't know! Stop asking that question, for the last time!" said Jordon, Katelin, and Trunks.  
"We're here, the entrance to the Prehistoric Ruins." said Beheeyem.  
"Hey Beheeyem, I have a question for you. Do you know how Kyle lost his memories?" asked Jada.  
"I don't want to talk about that right now." said Beheeyem.  
"Wait, so you do know?!" asked Seedy.  
"I'll tell you, if we're successful." said Beheeyem.

Later about halfway through the Prehistoric Ruins, "What?!" asked everyone except for Beheeyem.  
"Mom?!" asked Katelin.  
It was the Prehistoric Ruins team all turned to stone. "Oh my Arceus." said Trunks.  
"What the fuck!" said Kyle.  
"Language!" said Jordon.  
"Let me guess, this is where you turned them into stone?" asked Goku.  
"Yep." said Beheeyem.  
"Let's just keep going, or else their sacrifice will be for nothing." said Jordon.  
"Okay. Also when we win I have something I need to ask you." said Katelin.  
"Okay ask me then." said Jordon.

Later at the end of the dungeon, "All right we should be getting close to the Tree of Life now." said Beheeyem.  
"Umm... I don't see anything here." said Goku.  
"It must be further inside." said Leafy.  
"Did you lie to us?" asked Jada.  
"No, it should be here, at least that's what- Nuzleaf said." said Beheeyem.  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" said Trunks.  
"That's right, I lied to you Beheeyem." said Nuzleaf.  
He then noticed everyone else there. "Well I did expect Jada, Jordon, and Kyle to come here, but not Goku, Katelin, Leafy, Seedy, and Trunks here. This is a nice little bonus." said Nuzleaf.  
"You fiend!" said Kyle.  
"You see, Beheeyem here fired a physic blast when we first fought and it erased Kyle's memories. And we..." started Nuzleaf before being interrupted by Goku.  
"Hatched a plan to use Kyle to get the Luminous Water and become unstoppable. Is that right?" asked Goku.  
"Wow!" said Nuzleaf.  
"I've been through a lot of bad guys in my life." replied Goku.  
"Oh here comes the one who set you guys up right now." said Nuzleaf as Espurr walked in.  
"What?! Espurr?!" asked Jada.  
"Yes. I am the one who set you guys up." said Espurr as she then explained why she was doing this.  
"Well then Beheeyem come back to our side and we'll spare you." said Nuzleaf.  
"Beheeyem?" asked Katelin.  
"I really don't want to go back there again. I'm sorry guys." said Beheeyem.  
But then Ampharos, Celebi, and Jirachi appeared, and Ampharos said, "Goku, Jordon, Trunks! Blind them, NOW!"  
"Okay." said Jordon.  
"SOLAR FLARE!" said Goku, Jordon, and Trunks, blinding them just long enough for Celebi and Jirachi to teleport them and Espurr away.

_To be continued..._

**Hey guys it's Seedy! I can't believe that Espurr betrayed us why is she still with us right now?! Next chapter, The Start of the Final Battle!**

**You heard the Chespin! SuperJordonGod out, peace. _*Instant Transmissions out*_**


	7. Part 7 The Start of the Final Battle!

Part 7 The Start of the Final Battle

It showed a Gi symbol being drawn, which was then followed by the seven Dragon Balls flying by.

_Don't stop, Don't stop, we're in luck now! Don't stop, there's so much to be found! We can find paradise!_

It then showed Shenron and then a Riolu with a Saiyan tail powering up.

_All we have to do is go, go! Free your soul!_

It then showed several Pokémon that were turned into stone.

_Mysteries abound, made up a deep energy (Energy)_

It then showed Yveltal, Nuzleaf, and the three Beheeyem.

_Foes all around, but I will go fearless and free_

It then showed a Pikachu, a Piplup, a Mawile, an Ampharos, a Jirachi, two Lucario, a Snivy, a Chespin, and an Espurr.

_I'll give you strength, you give me love, thats how we'll live (That's how we'll live)_  
_My courage won't fade, if you're with me my enemies can never win_

It then showed two different locations, one looked evil and the other looked normal.

_We will fight for love and glory!_  
_We will live to tell the_ _story!_

It then showed two groups getting ready to fight.

_There is nothing we cant live through_  
_Nothing ever dies, we will rise again!_

It then shows them fighting and the Riolu and the two Lucario going Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2.

_Don't stop, Don't stop, we're in luck now_  
_Don't stop, keep your spirit proud_  
_And ride upon the wind_

_All we have to do is go!_

It then shows them going Super Saiyan 3.

_Don't stop, Don't stop, we're in luck now_

_Don't stop, there's so much to be found_  
_We can find paradise_  
_All we have to do is go, go! Free your soul_

It then showed them all doing a dramatic pose.

_Dragon Soul!_

* * *

In an undisclosed location, our group of heroes suddenly teleported here. "Wait.. what?! Where are we?" asked Leafy.  
"We're far away from the Prehistoric Ruins." said Ampharos.  
"WHY DID YOU BETRAY US, ESPURR?!" asked Seedy.  
"Seedy, I was faking it, you know a double agent." said Espurr.  
"What the fuck?" said Trunks.  
"Anyway this is Celebi. He has been helping us out by traveling through time." said Jirachi.  
"Nice to meet you all. Anyway, we have a big problem." said Celebi.  
"We know, already." said both Leafy and Seedy.  
"Then there's no time to waste." said Katelin.

Later, they came across a giant tree. "Is that the Tree of Life?" asked Kyle.  
"It has to be!" said Jada.  
"That's it!" said Goku.  
"It looks like it's almost dead! We've got to get up there!" said Jordon.  
"I reckon we can't let you do that!" said Nuzleaf, and he and the two Beheeyem were then joined by Yveltal.  
"Hey, it's me the friendly Beheeyem. They've been acting like Shadows recently." said Beheeyem.  
"Grrr." said Nuzleaf.  
"I have to-" started the Beheeyem before he was turned into stone.  
"Beheeyem!" said both Leafy and Seedy.  
They then tried to turn Espurr into stone. "Espurr..." started Katelin.  
"DODGE!" shouted Jordon.  
Espurr didn't dodge but she was protected by a barrier, as was Jada and Kyle. "Huh? Our Harmony Scarves?!" asked Jada, Jordon, Katelin, and Kyle as their scarves started to glow.  
Then suddenly, Jada, Jordon, and Kyle evolved and Katelin Mega Evolved. "Wait, if we evolved then that means... THE TREE OF LIFE ISN'T DEAD YET!" said Jordon.  
"All right, I have a plan, Jordon, Katelin, and Trunks, you're with me against Yveltal! Everyone else, you get the rest!" said Goku.

**(Recommended music: Ultimate Battle)**  
Jordon, Goku, and Trunks all turned Super Saiyan 3 and started to hit Yveltal alongside Katelin. They got pushed back causing Goku to turn Super Saiyan 4. He then alongside Katelin fired a Kamehameha combo at Yveltal's Oblivion Wing and it was even. "Super...Focus Blast..." said Jordon as he fired a Focus Blast towards Trunks who caught it.  
"Aura Sphere...Burning..." said Trunks as he fired it forward which Jordon caught.  
"Ka...Me...Ha...Me...Ha!" said Jordon as he fired the combo attack at Yveltal which combined with Goku and Katelin's attack defeated Yveltal.  
However, Yveltal, Nuzleaf, and the two Beheeyem suddenly disappeared, and the Tree of Life suddenly left the ground. But then Arceus with the help of Mewtwo, teleported Jordon, Jada, Kyle, and Katelin inside the Tree of Life.

_To be continued..._

**All right chapter done! In the next one The Final Battle! Awaken Super Saiyan 4 Jordon! SuperJordonGod out, peace. _*Instant Transmissions out*_**


	8. Part 8 The Final Battle!

Part 8 The Final Battle

It showed a Gi symbol being drawn, which was then followed by the seven Dragon Balls flying by.

_Don't stop, Don't stop, we're in luck now! Don't stop, there's so much to be found! We can find paradise!_

It then showed Shenron and then a Riolu with a Saiyan tail powering up.

_All we have to do is go, go! Free your soul!_

It then showed several Pokémon that were turned into stone.

_Mysteries abound, made up a deep energy (Energy)_

It then showed Yveltal, Nuzleaf, and the three Beheeyem.

_Foes all around, but I will go fearless and free_

It then showed a Pikachu, a Piplup, a Mawile, an Ampharos, a Jirachi, two Lucario, a Snivy, a Chespin, and an Espurr.

_I'll give you strength, you give me love, thats how we'll live (That's how we'll live)_  
_My courage won't fade, if you're with me my enemies can never win_

It then showed two different locations, one looked evil and the other looked normal.

_We will fight for love and glory!_  
_We will live to tell the_ _story!_

It then showed two groups getting ready to fight.

_There is nothing we cant live through_  
_Nothing ever dies, we will rise again!_

It then shows them fighting and the Riolu and the two Lucario going Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2.

_Don't stop, Don't stop, we're in luck now_  
_Don't stop, keep your spirit proud_  
_And ride upon the wind_

_All we have to do is go!_

It then shows them going Super Saiyan 3.

_Don't stop, Don't stop, we're in luck now_

_Don't stop, there's so much to be found_  
_We can find paradise_  
_All we have to do is go, go! Free your soul_

It then showed them all doing a dramatic pose.

_Dragon Soul!_

* * *

Jada, Jordon, Katelin, and Kyle were inside the Tree of Life. "We're in, Arceus." said Katelin.  
"And oh my, well you, it's hard to breathe in here." said Jada.  
"Yeah, I have to agree with her right now. Why is it so hard to breathe in here?" asked Kyle.  
"It must be because we're in the atmosphere." said Jordon.  
Just then their Harmony Scarves started to glow and they evolved/Mega Evolved. "You have to make your way through the roots and then the trunk. Now go you four, you're our only hope." said Arceus.  
"Okay Arceus." said Jordon.

Later after a very long Mystery Dungeon, our heroes came across Nuzleaf, the two Beheeyem, and Yveltal. "Guys, we can't just leave them as captives." said Jada.  
"You're right Jada." said Kyle.  
After they freed the four captives, they ran off. And then our heroes continued onwards, until they got to the core of Dark Matter. And then it was the final battle.

Jordon started by turning Super Saiyan 3 and then he and his friends started to land heavy blows on Dark Matter. They almost won but then, "YOU ARE TOO LATE! THE TREE OF LIFE HAS BEEN KILLED BY ME! THIS IS THE END OF YOUR MISERABLE AND DISGUSTING LITTLE WORLD IS DOOMED!" said Dark Matter.  
Meanwhile with the others, "I can't stand it anymore! I am not a spectator! I am a warrior!" said Trunks, as he used the move he learned from Goku, Instant Transmission, to teleport to Jordon.  
Goku then got out the seven Dragon Balls. Back with Jordon, "We may have devolved. But we won't give up!" said Katelin.  
Then suddenly Nuzleaf, the two Beheeyem, and Yveltal suddenly appeared and started to attack Dark Matter. "Y'all don't give up now, this is to repay everyone for all the harm that we've done." said Nuzleaf before he, Yveltal, and the two Beheeyem were turned into stone.  
Then Dark Matter Attacked Jordon, but Trunks took the hit for him. "Ughh... I protected you, now beat Dark Matter for me." said Trunks as he was turning into stone.  
"Trunks..." said Jordon.  
"YOU'RE ALL NEXT UP!" said Dark Matter.  
Back with Goku, "Shenron give Jordon the power to end this fight!" said Goku.  
"Your wish has been granted, farewell." said Shenron.

_(Recommended Music: Ultimate Battle Dragon Ball Super)_

"How dare you... take my brother?!" said Jordon as he actually started to hit Dark Matter alongside Kyle.  
"We won't stop until you're defeated!" said Kyle, and Jordon followed it up by turning Super Saiyan 3.  
"I have to help them." said Katelin as she joined in attacking Dark Matter.  
"You mean, we have to help them!" said Jada as she joined in too.  
"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?! I BROKE YOU!" said Dark Matter.  
"SURE DOESN'T LOOK LIKE IT!" said Jordon as he actually suddenly had red fur, and a red tail.  
He had turned Super Saiyan 4. "Jada, Kyle, I have a plan but I need you two to stall him, Katelin you're with me. We're firing out a Kamehameha." said Jordon.  
They then flew above it and as Jada and Kyle fought Dark Matter, Jordon and Katelin said, "KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!"  
They then let the attack fly but it didn't look like it would work until Jordon said, "Kaio-Ken X20!"  
They dealt a lot of damage but didn't defeat it. "WAIT" said Dark Matter as Kyle was about to land the finishing blow.  
"IF YOU DO THIS I WILL RETURN!" said Dark Matter.  
"I don't care! I accept you!" said Jada, and then she finished it.  
And then Dark Matter said, "THANK YOU."

_To be continued..._

**Hey guys it's Jada here! We finally won! I'm so excited to live out my life without the threat of being turned into stone! Next chapter, The Cost of Victory?**

**You heard her! SuperJordonGod out, peace._ *Instant Transmissions out*_**


	9. Part 9 The Cost of Victory

Part 9 The Cost of Victory?!

It showed a Gi symbol being drawn, which was then followed by the seven Dragon Balls flying by.

_Don't stop, Don't stop, we're in luck now! Don't stop, there's so much to be found! We can find paradise!_

It then showed Shenron and then a Riolu with a Saiyan tail powering up.

_All we have to do is go, go! Free your soul!_

It then showed several Pokémon that were turned into stone.

_Mysteries abound, made up a deep energy (Energy)_

It then showed Yveltal, Nuzleaf, and the three Beheeyem.

_Foes all around, but I will go fearless and free_

It then showed a Pikachu, a Piplup, a Mawile, an Ampharos, a Jirachi, two Lucario, a Snivy, a Chespin, and an Espurr.

_I'll give you strength, you give me love, thats how we'll live (That's how we'll live)_  
_My courage won't fade, if you're with me my enemies can never win_

It then showed two different locations, one looked evil and the other looked normal.

_We will fight for love and glory!_  
_We will live to tell the_ _story!_

It then showed two groups getting ready to fight.

_There is nothing we cant live through_  
_Nothing ever dies, we will rise again!_

It then shows them fighting and the Riolu and the two Lucario going Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2.

_Don't stop, Don't stop, we're in luck now_  
_Don't stop, keep your spirit proud_  
_And ride upon the wind_

_All we have to do is go!_

It then shows them going Super Saiyan 3.

_Don't stop, Don't stop, we're in luck now_

_Don't stop, there's so much to be found_  
_We can find paradise_  
_All we have to do is go, go! Free your soul_

It then showed them all doing a dramatic pose.

_Dragon Soul!_

* * *

At Pinmevial Forest, "Ughh... Where am I?" asked Jordon.  
He then saw his friends passed out on the ground. "Guys wake up we won!" said Trunks who wasn't stone anymore.  
"TRUNKS!" said Jordon as he ran up to Trunks and hugged him.  
"Thanks bro." said Trunks.  
"Hey Katelin didn't you have something you needed to tell me?" asked Jordon.  
"Yes, this." said Katelin as she kissed Jordon.  
"Wait is that the Tree of Life?" asked Jada.  
"It is! Wow! I've only seen it when it was dying but now it's beautiful." said Kyle.  
"Well then." said Xerneas.  
"We didn't even sense you. Wait, who are you?" asked Trunks.  
"I am Xerneas, the Pokémon of Life." said Xerneas.  
"Okay!" said both Jada and Kyle.  
"Guys! You did it!" said Jirachi as he fell to the ground.  
"Get out of the way!" said Celebi.  
And everyone except for Kyle got away from where they were standing. "Wait, why?" asked Kyle before Jirachi crashed into him.  
(Kyle owned count:13) "Sorry Kyle." said Jirachi.  
"It's okay." said Kyle.  
"Jada!" said Ampharos as he tackled Jada.  
"Sis!" said Jordon.  
"Where'd she go?!" asked Ampharos.  
"You rammed into her!" said Goku.  
"We actually won Leafy!" said Seedy.  
"I know bro!" said Seedy.  
"It's finally over." said Espurr.  
Their gadgets then started to beep. They then found out that the rest of the Expedition Society was no longer stone. "We're on our way home! Guys!" said Ampharos.  
Goku, Leafy, and Seedy were able to leave when Ampharos stopped them and said, "That includes you three as well. Welcome to the Expedition Society!"

They then went back to the Expedition Society's headquarters. And a few days later, "Alright Katelin, stay safe." said Mawile.  
"Mom!" said Katelin.  
"Well let's get going!" said Goku, Leafy, and Seedy.  
"Yeah!" said Espurr, Kyle, and Trunks.  
"I can't wait to see Pops again!" said both Jada and Jordon.  
And so they went back to Serene Village and got a surprise from everyone there. They laughed and everyone saw Goku's huge appetite for themselves. And since Nuzleaf was gone, Kyle stayed the night at Carracosta's house. In the morning, "I think I'll have a walk. Huh? What's that?" asked Jada.  
"Hey, Kyle. Where's Jada?" asked Jordon.  
"I don't know but I think I'll have to leave this world soon. But I don't want to. I want to stay here with all of you." said Kyle.  
They found Jada on the hill. "Hey guys." said Jada.  
"I may have to leave this world, Jada." said Kyle.  
"Xerneas told me that you don't have to leave, but I have to because I'm Mew." said Jada.  
After she disappeared, Jordon and Kyle started to cry, unaware that Lord Cooler, brother of Frieza, who Son Goku defeated long ago, was coming to this world for revenge.

**Next chapter, Jordon vs Cooler! SuperJordonGod out, peace. _*Instant Transmissions out*_**


	10. Part 10 Cooler

Part 10 Cooler's Revenge!

**Author's Note: Hey guys, so real quick: this chapter takes place a month and a half after the last chapter. Jordon just got over Jada disappearing. But now, due to Piccolo (who got to visit Planet Namek after being in hell for a while with the TeamFourStar style of having both Kami and Nail do some dialogue inside of Piccolo's head) using the Namekian Dragon Balls, he has placed Nail inside of Jordon's mind. Guess how he reacted to this. Kyle, however, not so much. So Jordon, Katelin, Leafy, and Seedy decide to go on a camping trip to cheer Kyle up. This chapter is based off the Dragon Ball Z movie of the same name, but with some differences, oh and Goku and Trunks are off doing some training with King Kai, so they're not going to be in this chapter.**

It showed a Gi symbol being drawn, which was then followed by the seven Dragon Balls flying by.

_Don't stop, Don't stop, we're in luck now! Don't stop, there's so much to be found! We can find paradise!_

It then showed Shenron and then a Riolu with a Saiyan tail powering up.

_All we have to do is go, go! Free your soul!_

It then showed several Pokémon that were turned into stone.

_Mysteries abound, made up a deep energy (Energy)_

It then showed Yveltal, Nuzleaf, and the three Beheeyem.

_Foes all around, but I will go fearless and free_

It then showed a Pikachu, a Piplup, a Mawile, an Ampharos, a Jirachi, two Lucario, a Snivy, a Chespin, and an Espurr.

_I'll give you strength, you give me love, thats how we'll live (That's how we'll live)_  
_My courage won't fade, if you're with me my enemies can never win_

It then showed two different locations, one looked evil and the other looked normal.

_We will fight for love and glory!_  
_We will live to tell the_ _story!_

It then showed two groups getting ready to fight.

_There is nothing we cant live through_  
_Nothing ever dies, we will rise again!_

It then shows them fighting and the Riolu and the two Lucario going Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2.

_Don't stop, Don't stop, we're in luck now_  
_Don't stop, keep your spirit proud_  
_And ride upon the wind_

_All we have to do is go!_

It then shows them going Super Saiyan 3.

_Don't stop, Don't stop, we're in luck now_

_Don't stop, there's so much to be found_  
_We can find paradise_  
_All we have to do is go, go! Free your soul_

It then showed them all doing a dramatic pose.

_Dragon Soul!_

* * *

In a forest near a river, "So what's cooking?" asked Seedy.  
"Well just some essentials." said Katelin.  
"I didn't know you could cook Katelin." said Kyle.  
"I don't have to normally, what with Swirlix being the Expedition Society's steward." said Katelin.  
"So where's Jordon?" asked Leafy.  
"There's a lake nearby that has fish that aren't Pokémon, so I asked him to go and get one. It's one of the things I love about him." answered Katelin.  
Meanwhile with Jordon, who was in a lake holding a giant fish, who said, "Halt stalwart stranger, if you let me go, I shall grant you one wish."  
"Naw, we already have a dragon that does that, so my wish is for you to be my dinner." said Jordon as he then killed the fish.  
_"Wow! That looks delicious!" _said Nail inside of Jordon's mind.  
"I can't trust you with that statement until I try it for myself, because I know that Namekians don't eat." said Jordon.  
"Oh man, sounds like Jordon caught a big one." said Katelin.  
Katelin then sensed something evil that was nearby. "Leafy, behind-!" started Katelin, Kyle, and Seedy, but they were then knocked out by something.  
(Kyle owned count: 14) "Guys?" asked Leafy but then she was grabbed by the tail by another person that appeared behind her.  
"Wow! This food tastes great! For a world that's the boonies." said one of them in a French accent whose name was Sauza, as he was eating the food that Katelin cooked.  
"You can't eat right now, Sauza!" said Doore.  
Neiz, one that, that just looks super weird to be honest, just muttered unintelligible gibberish. "Hey you three!" said Jordon as he arrived.  
"Get away from my girlfriend, my friends, and my food, specifically in that order!" said Jordon.  
_"Really Jordon? Really?"_ said Nail.  
"Sure, we're here for you anyway, Son Goku!" said both Sauza and Doore to the human-Saiyan-Riolu hybrid.  
Jordon responded by laughing. "Oh man, that was a good laugh. I'm not Goku, I only trained under him. He's currently in OtherWorld training on King Kai's planet. But I won't let you three get away with hurting my loved ones! Wait who even are you guys?" asked Jordon.  
"Cooler's Armored Squadron!" said both Sauza and Doore, with Neiz just muttering gibberish.  
"Well then I'll defeat you!" said Jordon as he turned Super Saiyan.  
They then started to fight until someone new had arrived. "Lord Cooler! We have this under control, I assure you!" said Doore.  
"It took over 15 years to find this stupid world, and it took us a month and a half to get here. I refuse to stay cooped up in that stupid ship for any longer!" said Cooler.  
"I'm guessing you're Frieza?" asked Jordon.  
_"What?! No dude not even close!" said Nail._  
"Ha! You think this is Frieza? No this is Cooler, his brother." said Sauza.  
"Jordon! I'm coming to help you!" said Katelin.  
"Is that your girlfriend?" asked Cooler.  
"Yeah, why?!" asked Jordon.  
"I'm a kill it." said Cooler.  
"Don't you do it." said Jordon.  
"I'm a do it." said Cooler.  
"Don't you do it." said Jordon.  
Cooler then fired a Death Beam at Katelin, but before it could hit her, Jordon took the hit and grabbed her as they fell, and Jordon said, "God damnit!"  
"So who thinks that he's dead?" asked Cooler, to which they said yes.  
"Well too bad, I sign your paychecks. Now go and search for him." said Cooler.

Meanwhile inside of Kyle's dream, "You let me just disappear! I can never forgive you for that!" said Jada.  
"No! No! I didn't want you to disappear!" said Kyle.  
"Yeah, right! You need to-" started Jada.  
"Wake up!" said Leafy as she hit Kyle, hard, with a Leaf Blade.  
"Ow!" said Kyle as he woke up.  
(Kyle owned count: 15) "What happened?" asked Kyle.  
"Well," started Leafy before Seedy interrupted.  
"We got beat up." said Seedy.  
Meanwhile with Jordon and Katelin, _"Hey wake up! Jordon!"_ said Nail.  
"Ughh... ow." said Jordon.  
"Jordon! You're finally awake again!" said Katelin as she kissed him.  
"I can't move, and I left the Sensu Beans with everyone else, back at the Expedition Society Headquarters. Hey, where are we anyway?" asked Jordon.  
"In a cave in a forest. Don't worry we are safe here." said Katelin.  
Just then Cooler's goons started to blow the forest up, which in turn, caused the cave to collapse. "Crapbaskets!" said Katelin.  
Later, "Hey guys I think they're in here." said Leafy.  
"Help us." said Katelin.  
_"Yeah help us!" _said Nail.  
"You know they can't hear you." said Jordon.  
After they got the rocks off, "Katelin and Leafy, I need you two to go and get some of those Sensu Beans. Here, Flying Nimbus!" said Jordon.  
They then left and got them. They, however, got attacked by Cooler's minions. But Katelin managed to kill Doore and Niez. But then Cooler defeated her.

Meanwhile with Jordon, Leafy had given Jordon a Sensu Bean. But then Sauza attacked them and Kyle, Leafy, and Seedy tried to fight him off and failed. (Kyle owned count: 16) But then, "TAKE THIS! POWER-UP PUNCH!" said Jordon as he turned Super Saiyan 2.  
He killed him. "This is your girlfriend right?" said Cooler who was holding Katelin.  
"KATELIN!" said Jordon.  
"LEAVE HER ALONE! YOU'RE FIGHT IS WITH ME!" said Jordon.  
"Okay then." said Cooler as he dropped Katelin.

Jordon then proceeded to turn Super Saiyan 3, and fought back pretty well, until Cooler transformed. Well let's just say that he fucked Jordon up. "Fine then, I'll go all out!" said Jordon as he turned Super Saiyan 4.  
"Now the real fight begins. Wait where'd he go?" asked Jordon.  
_"Above you!" _ said Nail.  
"Get off my planet!" said Jordon before he saw what he was up to.  
"Well I can't be on the planet if there is no planet." said Cooler as he had basically a miniature sun and he threw it down at Jordon who caught it.  
"X10 Focus Blast Kamehameha!" said Jordon as he fired this attack and it caused Cooler and his attack to fly into the sun.  
They had won. "I think I've had enough of camping for a while.

**Okay shoutout to Pika-0 for doing a shoutout to me. Next chapter, Mew?! SuperJordonGod out, peace. _*Instant Transmissions out*_**


	11. Part 11 Mew?

Part 11 Mew?!

**Time skip to a month and a half after the last chapter.**

It showed a Gi symbol being drawn, which was then followed by the seven Dragon Balls flying by.

_Don't stop, Don't stop, we're in luck now! Don't stop, there's so much to be found! We can find paradise!_

It then showed Shenron and then a Riolu with a Saiyan tail powering up.

_All we have to do is go, go! Free your soul!_

It then showed several Pokémon that were turned into stone.

_Mysteries abound, made up a deep energy (Energy)_

It then showed Yveltal, Nuzleaf, and the three Beheeyem.

_Foes all around, but I will go fearless and free_

It then showed a Pikachu, a Piplup, a Mawile, an Ampharos, a Jirachi, two Lucario, a Snivy, a Chespin, and an Espurr.

_I'll give you strength, you give me love, thats how we'll live (That's how we'll live)_  
_My courage won't fade, if you're with me my enemies can never win_

It then showed two different locations, one looked evil and the other looked normal.

_We will fight for love and glory!_  
_We will live to tell the_ _story!_

It then showed two groups getting ready to fight.

_There is nothing we cant live through_  
_Nothing ever dies, we will rise again!_

It then shows them fighting and the Riolu and the two Lucario going Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2.

_Don't stop, Don't stop, we're in luck now_  
_Don't stop, keep your spirit proud_  
_And ride upon the wind_

_All we have to do is go!_

It then shows them going Super Saiyan 3.

_Don't stop, Don't stop, we're in luck now_

_Don't stop, there's so much to be found_  
_We can find paradise_  
_All we have to do is go, go! Free your soul_

It then showed them all doing a dramatic pose.

_Dragon Soul!_

* * *

One morning, Kyle and Jordon went on another expedition and they were successful. _"Well, that mission went well."_ said Nail inside of Jordon's mind as they got back to Lively Town.  
"Yes it did Nail." said Jordon.  
Kyle then sighed and left. "Hey Jordon." said Ampharos.  
"Ampharos." said Jordon.  
"Where'd Kyle go?" asked Ampharos.  
"I don't know." said Jordon.  
"I think that I may know." said Ampharos.

Meanwhile with Kyle who was at the Lapras Travel Liner dock, "Sigh. I miss you so much Jada. It just isn't the same without you." said Kyle.  
"Hey Kyle. I thought that I would find you here." said Ampharos.  
"Hey." said Kyle.  
"You're still upset about that?" asked Jordon.  
"Well yes I am! That camping trip of yours didn't help out at all!" said Kyle.  
"How was I supposed to know to expect to get attacked by Cooler?!" said Jordon.  
"Guys there may be a way to bring Jada back." said Ampharos.  
"Wait, what? Really?!" said both Jordon and Kyle.  
"As long as you two and Katelin still have those Harmony Scarves, there may be a way. Tomorrow, go to the Sand Dune of Spirits, there you will meet Xatu, who can tell you that." said Ampharos.

The next day, _"Alright, so where are we going?" _asked Nail.  
"You already know." replied Jordon.  
"Let's just go." said Kyle.  
And then they left for the Sand Dune of Spirits. And when they got to the end of the dungeon, "You must be Xatu." said Jordon.  
"Yes I am, and I knew that you three are here for." said Xatu.  
"Three?" asked Kyle.  
"You're seriously counting Nail?! He's just a very annoying voice that's stuck in my head!" said Jordon.  
_"Words hurt you know." _said Nail.  
"Anyway, could you tell us?" asked Kyle.  
"Yes, Mew has returned and is in the Mystical Forest on the Grass Continent." said Xatu.  
"Really?!" asked Kyle.  
"Then we go there tomorrow." said Jordon.

The next day, they went to the Mystical Forest. They went as far as they could go, but didn't see Mew. "Sorry Kyle. I guess that-" started Jordon.  
"Don't... You'll only make it worse." interrupted Kyle.  
Then Jordon sensed a new Ki coming in. "That's Mew!" said Jordon.  
"How can you tell?" asked Kyle.  
"Because the Ki is almost exactly the same as Jada's." said Jordon.  
"Oh! New faces! Hi, I'm Mew! What are your names?" asked Mew.  
"We're Jordon and Kyle." said Kyle.  
"So why are you here?" asked Mew.  
They then told her everything. "WOW! I honestly don't have any idea what you're talking about!" said Mew.  
"Well I guess we'll be leaving now." said Jordon.  
But Mew started to follow them and they took Mew back to headquarters.

_To be continued..._

**All right chapter done! Next chapter, Jada's return! SuperJordonGod out, peace._ *Instant Transmissions out*_**


	12. Part 12 Jada's Return?

Part 12 Jada's Return?!

It showed a Gi symbol being drawn, which was then followed by the seven Dragon Balls flying by.

_Don't stop, Don't stop, we're in luck now! Don't stop, there's so much to be found! We can find paradise!_

It then showed Shenron and then a Riolu with a Saiyan tail powering up.

_All we have to do is go, go! Free your soul!_

It then showed several Pokémon that were turned into stone.

_Mysteries abound, made up a deep energy (Energy)_

It then showed Yveltal, Nuzleaf, and the three Beheeyem.

_Foes all around, but I will go fearless and free_

It then showed a Pikachu, a Piplup, a Mawile, an Ampharos, a Jirachi, two Lucario, a Snivy, a Chespin, and an Espurr.

_I'll give you strength, you give me love, thats how we'll live (That's how we'll live)_  
_My courage won't fade, if you're with me my enemies can never win_

It then showed two different locations, one looked evil and the other looked normal.

_We will fight for love and glory!_  
_We will live to tell the_ _story!_

It then showed two groups getting ready to fight.

_There is nothing we cant live through_  
_Nothing ever dies, we will rise again!_

It then shows them fighting and the Riolu and the two Lucario going Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2.

_Don't stop, Don't stop, we're in luck now_  
_Don't stop, keep your spirit proud_  
_And ride upon the wind_

_All we have to do is go!_

It then shows them going Super Saiyan 3.

_Don't stop, Don't stop, we're in luck now_

_Don't stop, there's so much to be found_  
_We can find paradise_  
_All we have to do is go, go! Free your soul_

It then showed them all doing a dramatic pose.

_Dragon Soul!_

* * *

That night, "So basically," started Archen.  
"Mew followed you two home and now she wants to join." said Trunks.  
"Yes pretty much." said Jordon.  
"It's pretty much what happened." said Kyle.  
"I think that it's a great idea!" said Goku, Leafy, and Seedy.  
"Guys, we already have a mythical Pokémon here." said Jirachi.  
"Well, I think we can have Mew be an assistant to Jordon and Kyle. Who thinks that would be okay?" asked Ampharos.  
"I do!" said Archen, Bunnelby, Buizel, Dedenne, Katelin, Mawile, Swirlix, and Trunks.  
"Well then it's official." said Ampharos.  
"Yay!" said Mew.

Over the next few days, Jordon and Kyle worked with Mew. Mew kept on doing things that kept on reminding them of Jada. But then one morning, Jordon, Katelin, and Kyle woke up in Serene Village. As they rushed back to Lively Town, they got flashes of things that they forgot. And when they got back, they found out that Mew was taken to the Purification Cave to be destroyed. They then went there.

Later at the end, "I reckon that we can't let you three do that guys!" said Nuzleaf.  
"We're atoning for our evil deeds when we were under Dark Matter's influence." said both of the Beheeyem.  
"It's happening." said Nuzleaf.  
_"Mew's disappearing!"_ said Nail.  
"I know, now shut up Nail!" said Jordon.  
"But..." started Katelin.  
"We won't let you!" said Kyle.  
They started to get closer to Mew, when suddenly their Harmony Scarves started to glow and then they flew towards Mew. And then another Harmony Scarf suddenly came from Mew. "Wait that's-" started Jordon and Katelin.  
"JADA'S SCARF!" said Kyle.  
Then suddenly they combined and Jada was back. "Sis!" said Jordon.  
"Jada!" said Kyle.  
"When we were sleeping, I saw your wish for Jada back, Kyle." said Mew.  
"Ugh... Big Bro, Kyle. I missed you." said Jada.  
"So did we." said Kyle.  
And then Ampharos, Mawile, and Xatu appeared and explained everything. And that's where our trip to this timeline ends, for now. I would say that they had everlasting peace, but we all know that is never true.

**I've decided to instead of doing Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon Z Kai, I'll just reboot it. And there will be a remake of this story too! SuperJordonGod out, peace._ *Instant Transmissions out*_**


End file.
